


Standing on the Edge of the Wrong Sea

by Aishuu



Series: 31 Ways to Leave Your Lover [5]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Ranma 1/2
Genre: Amicable Breakup, Crossover, Drabble, F/F, Failed Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 23:59:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2407679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aishuu/pseuds/Aishuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ukyou and Haruka learn accepting substitutes isn't enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Standing on the Edge of the Wrong Sea

1.

  
They're almost fifteen, and after meeting at an all boys school, they immediately start a relationship. It's rare for Kuonji Ukyo to feel strong liking for anyone, but when she meets Tenou Haruka, she realizes that the other woman is indeed a kindred spirit.  
  
Ukyou learns how good it feels to be desired. She learns how a kiss can brighten her day, and how it's easier to sleep when she's not alone. She learns a lot from Haruka, but a part of her knows that Haruka refuses to learn from her.  
  
2.  
  
Ukyou practices against the sea daily. She's gotten good at battling the waves, but the ocean is vast and it's a contest she won't win – but that doesn't keep her from fighting. Her memories of always getting defeated by Saotome Ranma spur her on. Sometimes Haruka watches, but usually she leaves Ukyou alone, going for a race on the beach.  
  
Ukyou is a martial artist, trained to gage what others are thinking from their movements. She watches Haruka run like she's trying to escape earth's gravity. Ukyou sees in Haruka's running the anguish of someone not happy with their life.  
  
She understands, because she's not happy either – but at least she's willing to try to change. Haruka, however, is stagnant.  
  
3.  
  
For a while, Ukyou keeps quiet. She lets Haruka romance her, but part of the thrill is gone since Ukyou knows they can't last. It's on the night of her fifteenth birthday that she decides it's best to break things off.  
  
Haruka protests, demanding to know if she's done anything to make Ukyou think she doesn't care. Ukyou sighs, and knows it's best to offer cold, hard truth. "I'm not what your looking for," Ukyou says.  
  
"How do you know that?" Haruka replies, and she traces the curve of Ukyou's jaw tenderly.  
  
"Because you're not going to find what you're looking for by running away," Ukyou replies as she steps away, although it is tempting to delude herself that _this could work._ "If you know what you have to do, you have to confront it directly."  
  
Haruka's face is expressionless as she turns away, and the next day she's transferrs to a different school. Ukyou feels guilty, but it's better that it ends before either of them get hurt.  
  
4.  
  
A year later, Ukyou is sent a CD on her birthday, with no message attached. She wonders who Kaiou Michiru is, and why anyone would think she would like a classical music CD. Curious, she looks through the liner notes for a clue, and on reading the dedication, she realizes Haruka has found what she's seeking.  
  
The next day Ukyou leaves to hunt down Ranma.


End file.
